


The Prince and the Handyman

by c9nightingale



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr courtesy of Inucestlover.Sesshomaru was a spoiled prince that has everything, and he has finally reached the age to be engaged. The thing is, he’s uninterested with every woman in his kingdom.Every single one is just some desperate women with a fake personality.Instead he’s been more focused on bettering the kingdom. Removing the corrupt government members that his father tolerated and cleaning the streets of delinquents.Wait a minute, who's that cute hanyou?
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own InuYasha. I don’t make any money from this.  
Title: The Prince and the Handyman  
Author: Gayle Nightingale  
Word Count: 12510  
Rated: M  
Genre: Adventure, Romance  
Remarks: Yaoi, Sess/Inu  
Prompt: courtesy of Inucestlover from TUMBLR--

Royalty and Commoner AU!  
Sesshomaru is a spoiled prince that has everything, and he has finally reached the age to be engaged. The thing is, he’s uninterested with every potential bride that enters his kingdom.  
Every single one is just some desperate women with a fake personality. Sesshomaru would rather adopt an orphan to be next in line than to marry someone that just wants to elevate their status.  
Instead he’s been more focused on bettering the kingdom. Removing the corrupt government members that his father tolerated and cleaning the streets of delinquents.  
Wait a minute, who's that cute hanyou?

\---------#-

Cast

Sesshomaru  
Inuyasha  
Sango  
Rin  
Totosai  
Jaken  
Shako, Sango’s father

  
Chapter 1  
Location: Takahashi City, the royal palace

The King’s carriage rolled away from the castle as Crown Prince Sesshomaru stood on the ramparts watching. When it was out of site, he shifted his attention to looking out over the town which was now his. The white marble glistened in the sunlight. The streets were immaculate. Pennants and flags flapped in the breeze. A guest to the town would think it was the prettiest, cleanest town in the world.

Sesshomaru shook his head at his thoughts. “This town reminds me of those candies with pretty wrappers that look nice. But just like those candies this city is rotten---from the nobles of the government to the thieves on the streets,” Sesshomaru resumed shaking his head. “Well, its mine now. I’m going to clean up this place!”

His advisor Totosai stood by his side. 

“Your Lord Father has only just left on his quest Prince Sesshomaru. Can’t you rest for one day?” 

Sesshomaru shook his head. “No Totosai. I want to set the standard right from the beginning. I don’t want anything to think that the “young prince is weak”. There are enough of the old nobles that carried on their sleezy business right under my father’s nose. I even saw that as a child at my father’s feet. My father did nothing, but they will soon find out that I am NOT my father!”

“Be careful my Prince for you will need the nobles’ support. If you upset them all they will overthrow you.”

Sesshomaru considered Totosai’s words. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. “How do you propose I start then? I will not allow this country to deteriorate any further.”

Totosai scratched his head. “I would start with your guard. Test them. Find out who is faithful and who is corrupt. Call it advanced training. Who do you trust? I have heard there is a caped individual who fights crime at night. Perhaps you can meet with them. Establish a relationship?” 

Totosai worried his lip. He might have spoken too much. Prince Sesshomaru really didn’t like to listen to his advisors. He was a spoiled brat who always got his own way. Maybe he should just be quiet and let whatever happens happen. He had his old farm and his old cow. He could just return to his home.

Sesshomaru looked at the old advisor. This was probably the most the old man had ever spoken and the most intelligent too. Odd. 

“I shall follow your advice, Totosai. We will start drills and advanced training immediately. As for the night ranger I may have to borrow some clothes so I can blend in. Fetch me something. I shall explore the town tonight.”

\------#-----  
Location: In a rundown room halfway across town  


Sango double checked her forearm blades.

“Good. They are sharp.”

“Yeh, they are always sharp, woman. Why do you do that? You just used them and checked them an hour ago.” Inuyasha stomped his feet as he paced in their hideaway.

“Father preaches preparedness, Inuyasha. This isn’t new to you. He’s preached to you longer than he’s preached to me. What’s crawled up your pants anyway?” Sango turned to face her partner in crime fighting.

“I just have a feeling we shouldn’t go out tonight.” Inuyasha kicked a piece of trash to the trashcan, but it missed. “See? Can’t even hit the trash.”

“You can stay in but I’m going to patrol. Who knows how the locals and criminals will react now that King Toga left on that religious quest? There could be a quick uptake in crime just because some of them will think that spoiled brat of a prince is weak. I just feel like I need to be out there.”

“Whatever,” Inuyasha grumped, “Don’t count on me. I’m going home. Don’t do anything stupid!”

Inuyasha took a good look at Sango but she went back to cleaning her weapons. He stomped out the door. As he reached the door frame, he took one more look at his friend, but she continued to ignore him. Inuyasha shook his head and walked away.

Sango stopped briefly but after checking both forearms once again she grabbed her cape and slipped into the darkness.

\--------#-------

Sesshomaru had hidden himself on a rooftop where he could see a number of businesses and homes. As darkness fell, fewer and fewer individuals braved the poorly light roads. Eventually Sesshomaru saw a dark clad individual open a window and crawl into a house.

“This could be interesting. I wonder if the caped ranger will see this. Do I go stop the criminal or do I wait for them?” He spoke out loud to himself.

A female voice behind him replied, “Kinda depends on what you are going to do to him.”

Sesshomaru spun around, his sword drawn.

Sango had her blade out and blocked Sesshomaru’s sword and pushed him away.

Sesshomaru backed away and started circling his opponent looking for an opening. It had been awhile since someone had blocked him and pushed him back. He would enjoy this.

Sango studied the hooded male. He was taller than her. His sword was high quality. Perhaps this was one of the corrupt castle soldiers. She looked forward to bruising him. She smirked.

“Bring it on!” she challenged.

Sesshomaru rushed her and swung his sword on the flat edge. His intention was to bruise or injure but not damage the caped crime fighter. He wanted to test her metal.

Sango ducked and rolled. She swung her sword below her opponent’s knees.

Sesshomaru anticipated the swung and jumped.

The two exchanged blows for several minutes. 

Eventually Sango realized she would have to up her game to bruise this opponent, so she increased the power behind her blows. On the first swing she brought blood from his forearm.

Sesshomaru jumped back. The cut was deep. A bit deeper and he would be missing an arm. That level of competition hadn’t happened in many years. His anger mounted and he fought back with increased vehemence. Blow after blow landed on the caped crime fighter. Later he would be impressed with Sango’s endurance and stamina but in the heat of the battle he was pissed. 

Sango could only block. She was looking for a way to run away when the wind from their clashes blew Sesshomaru’s hood back showing his silver locks.

“What?” Sango dropped to her knees and touched her head to the ground at the sight of the crown prince.

The prince stopped his attack.

“Raise your head. Speak. Who are you?” the Prince commanded.

Sango raised her head slowly and took in the imposing features of her opponent. He was angry and injured. Blood dripped from his arm. She spoke quietly but clearly.

“I am Lady Sango, Prince Sesshomaru. My father is a nobleman. Allow me to dress that wound.”

She started to move forward but Sesshomaru’s words stopped her.

“It will heal soon enough. Have I met you before?” The prince studied the athletic woman and her attire.

Sango stood tall and proud.

“We’ve met only once before, though I doubt you remember me. It was at your fifth birthday party.” As soon as she said “birthday” a snicker and smile snuck out. She covered her mouth quickly as the memory brought the unexpected response.

Sesshomaru growled. “You dare to laugh at your Prince?”

Sango was resigned to whatever came next and nodded.

“You were somewhat distressed about the flavor of your cake, do you remember?”

Sesshomaru pursed his lips and contemplated. This woman laughed at him. Who did she think she was? He could execute this woman making fun of him. He reflected on the party and his behavior. He was a bit of a brat. His father had let him get away with that behavior during his childhood. He knew better though. 

He would let her live. He did need her help with the crime fighting. She was a good fighter. As he considered his options, he realized he couldn’t kill everyone that laughed at him. Even he would laugh at his five-year-old self. Eventually he sheathed his sword. 

“That was a bad birthday party. I was only five and the baker made a chocolate cake. Was he trying to kill me! Dogs can’t eat chocolate. We get super sick.”

Sango had been watching the prince’s expressions. She wouldn’t pamper him. If she could share only a fraction of truth with him before he executed her, she would. 

Sango snorted. “Well, the rest of us could have eaten it. But no, you had to throw it on the floor and stomp on it.”

Gold eyes met brown. 

Sesshomaru realized he could have a real friend, one that was candid with him.

Sango realized she was going to live.

They started laughing.

After the laughter died down, Sesshomaru spoke. “So, you are the caped crime fighter. I came out tonight to find you.”

The jovial expression on Sango’s face disappeared.

“What will you do now that you’ve found me?” Sango stiffened and prepared to go back on the defensive.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the posturing coming from the fit woman. 

“I plan to join you,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Sango nearly choked.

“You, the crown prince, intend on fighting crime? And here on the streets?”

Sesshomaru didn’t reply.

“You can’t do that, your Highness.” Sango shook her head as if trying to get rid of a bad idea. “You don’t know the people of the streets. The guy is just a simple minded peasant. He's pleasant and polite. But he sneaks into his house through that window every time he goes out to drink because he forgets his keys. That and he sneaks in to avoid his wife. And there are so many others like him, regular every day citizens. You have to know your citizens first. If you had arrested him tonight… Gads, I can’t imagine the scene. The people would think you pick on simple minded peasants.”

Sango stared penetratingly at Sesshomaru.

“You’d be a laughingstock. You got to know the people of the town first. Leave the night work to me and start patrolling during the day. There is enough crime in this town for both of us.”

Sango left out any of her accomplices on purpose. She was glad Inuyasha didn’t come on patrol. His hot temper would have made a mess out of this encounter.

Sesshomaru pondered Sango’s words. He looked around him at the streets and homes. 

“How did you find me?” Sesshomaru asked suddenly, the curiosity peaking.

“This is my favorite place to start my patrol,” Sango stated. “I make sure that man gets home without trouble and then I go from there. Usually a quiet street but occasionally there’s a bit of trouble. There are hotter places I check out as the night wears on. By 1 am I am ready to go home but I try to vary my times. I don’t want the criminals to figure it out.”

“Interesting,” Sesshomaru hummed. “I see. I shall think about your suggestions. Are you able to continue your rounds tonight? If you can continue, I shall accompany you on your rounds. I would like to hear about my city from your perspective.”

Sango ached but she shrugged and led the prince to her next stop. As she glided through the shadows, she marveled at this new side of the prince. Maybe he’s not such a brat afterall.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Inucestlover for her editorial assistance.

Chapter 2

Location: The throne room, the following day

“My dear Prince Sesshomaru,” Jaken squawked as he called out the prince’s name, “I am here to inform you of one of the requirements your great father has left for you while he is gone.”

A graceful eyebrow rose.

“King Toga has commanded that you marry and have many heirs before he returns from his quest. He desires to spend his remaining days spoiling your offspring.”

Sesshomaru leaned away from his tutor/advisor and attempted to ignore him.

But Jaken was accustom to the prince’s manners and continued talking as if the prince treasured all his faithful advisor’s words of wisdom.

“I have even taken the time and scheduled a royal ball for next week. All the women in the kingdom are required to attend. I have made a list and procured musicians and food. It will be a glorious ball like the ones your beautiful mother, God rest her soul, threw so many years ago. Why I believe she would be incredibly happy with the schedule and would agree this is the best way to find you a wife.”

Jaken prattled on.

Sesshomaru reflected. His mother had died giving birth to him. He had never had the chance to meet her. All he had were some portraits and the memories from his father Toga and his tutor, now advisor Jaken. She was an unbelievably beautiful woman, if the portraits were an accurate representation. His father seemed lost without her. 

In his mind, Mother’s death was the cause of Father’s decline in leadership. Corruption started growing from that point because Toga was no longer engaged in his role as King. Instead he spoiled his son, buying him anything the boy desired.

Jaken listed out the women he knew Prince Sesshomaru was acquainted with and then a few others as well. When Sesshomaru heard that Lady Sango was attending he did seem to be a little more interested. He knew they could chat about the crime problems.

“Jaken, when you are finished get Totosai for me. The guards and I are going to be doing some advanced training.”

\------#---  
Location: Sango’s family manor

Sango limped about her father’s house as she went about her daily activities. When the sun was high in the sky, she took her needlework outside and allowed the heat from the sun to massage her aches. It was the middle of the afternoon before she saw Inuyasha, who had been cleaning the barn.

“I see Father has put you to work mucking the horse stalls,” she called as she looked up from her needlework.

“I am his hired help. I do work for him. I’m not some pampered noble’s daughter who reads romance novels and does needlework,” Inuyasha groused as he pitched a bucket of muck into a ditch.

“Someone is grumpy today,” Sango laughed as she stood to walk over to Inuyasha. Her steps were slow and deliberate. She attempted to hide the limp from her father’s hired hand.

But Inuyasha was observant. 

“Stop. I’ll help you. What happened? I told you we shouldn’t go out. Are you okay? Do I need to get the doctor?”

“I’m fine. I just had a great battle last night and – I have a few bruises—No biggy. He really was a sword master. He might even be better than you,” Sango smiled wickedly. She knew the way to distract her friend.

It worked too. 

“Take it back! I’m the best and we all know it! Your father hired me as protector and handyman.”

“Look, just because you were the best brawler in the city doesn’t mean you will always be the best. Maybe he’s better.”

“Take it back!”

“Guess you’ll just have to challenge him yourself,” Sango was having fun. Nothing like teasing a guy with an oversized ego.

“Okay! Just tell me who this joker is. I’ll go get my sword right now!”

“Don’t you have to finish the barn? You might want to clean up. You’ll want to look good when you meet the Crown Prince.”

“Bullshit! You are lying! You didn’t fight the prince. What a liar!” 

Inuyasha pointed one finger at Sango as he accused her of lying. 

Sango ignored him. She turned and limped back to her chaise. This time she allowed the limp and added grunts and groans. 

“Matters not to me. I know who I fought. I cut his forearm. His blood is on my handkerchief. You can smell it,” Sango muttered. “By the way, I’m not going out tonight. I’m planning on soaking in a hot tub with salts.”

Inuyasha stared. 

She really was limping and groaning. How dare that bratty prince hurt his friend! He dropped the pail and ran for his sword. He was going to teach that spoiled man child a lesson!

As he rushed out of the barnyard, Sango yelled, “Don’t you dare say anything about us—you’ll blow our cover!”

\--------#----  
Location: The Throne room

Totosai answered as requested and Sesshomaru filled him in on the events of the previous night. Totosai nodded as he heard Lady Sango’s logic on why the prince shouldn’t do any night duty until he was better acquainted with the town.

“The lady sounds knowledgeable, my Prince.”

“Totosai, we need to keep her identification secret between us. I don’t want anyone harming her and I’m sure the corrupt guards and nobles would,” Sesshomaru whispered even though they were the only two beings in the throne room.

“My lips are sealed, my Lord,” Totosai bowed.

Totosai was quite impressed with the prince. He has matured nicely. There was a time the prince wouldn’t have thought of anyone but himself. King Toga had told Totosai that privately before he left. He was convinced the kingdom would be in better hands with his son than himself. Toga had known he had failed. His heart was broken when his wife died. He believed Sesshomaru had matured enough. He was right.

“Now, I’d like to walk the streets of my city with some of my guard. Who do you recommend I test first? We will tell them this is advanced training.”

Fifteen minutes later Prince Sesshomaru and four castle guards exited the castle gates for a patrol around town. Totosai followed behind on an old mule.

\--------------#---  
Location: the streets of Takahashi City

As they walked through the streets, Sesshomaru challenged his troops to use their senses and report their observations. This way he would learn things from them as well as see their reflexes. They had been out in town for thirty minutes when Inuyasha ran around the corner his white hair flowing behind him. The guards immediately jumped into a protective square around the Prince, swords out and teeth bared.

Sesshomaru had smelled the muck-covered individual long before he was in sight. He took in the white haired hanyou and smirked. A part dog demon? Where did he come from? What a handsome but stinky man—

“What?” Sesshomaru asked, his thoughts interrupted.

“How dare you ignore me! I said I challenge you for the title of best swordsman of this town!” Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his brow and pinched his nose.

“Perhaps I would consider it once you’ve had a bath. You stink,” the Prince had yet to raise his sword.

The guards snickered.

One of his guards bowed and asked if he could school “this rascal”.

Before the prince could respond, Inuyasha charged Sesshomaru.

The guards attempted to get between the two dog demons, but they were pushed back by both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

The fight was fast and intense. To the bystander it appeared as two lights flashing about the street. A second later Inuyasha went flying back and crashed into a wall. He was out.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to look at his opponent.

“Are you finished?”

But Inuyasha was unconscious.

The guards started to retrieve Inuyasha but Sesshomaru stopped them. 

“Leave him. Come, we have more training to do,” and with that Sesshomaru lead the patrol down another street.

Totosai paused to look at the collapsed man, however, a young girl rushed to him with a wet rag, so he plodded on after the Prince and his guard.

\---#--

Rin patted Inuyasha’s face with a wet rag.

“Wake up, Inuyasha. Are you okay?”

She felt his head. As her small hands went over the scalp she pressed. When she touched a bruised spot, Inuyasha jumped.

“Hey! That hurt!” The hanyou raised his hand to rub over the spot Rin had touched. He looked around a bit dazed. “Hey squirt! What are you doing here? Heck, what am I doing here? Where did that prissy Prince go? I’m not finished fighting him.”

As Inuyasha attempted to get up, Rin grabbed his hand.

“Don’t get up too fast. You hit the wall kind of hard.”

“Don’t sweat it kid. My body is built to take some damage. Wooh,” Inuyasha stumbled a bit.

Rin struggled to hold him upright. Inuyasha towered two feet above her.

“What are you doing out here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be helping at the church with the nuns? I don’t get off work for a while. I was going to pick you up on my way home.”

Rin smiled. “They sent me on an errand. I came around the corner just as you hit the wall. Why did you hit the wall, Inuyasha?”

“Bastard, pulled a trick on me. I could have beat him if he had played fair,” Inuyasha blushed as he rubbed his sore head.

Rin studied his face.

“You told me we weren’t supposed to lie.”

Inuyasha grinned. He had been chastised by his little sister. 

“Brat. Come on let’s get your package back to the nuns and then we’ll go home.”

\--------------#--  
Location: castle throne room

“Totosai, did you notice anything unusual with that group of guards?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Yes, Prince Sesshomaru. The two behind you kept looking ahead instead of watching behind you. Lousy guards. They should have their heads swiveling around checking for enemies from behind. Their job is to protect you, not parade like peacocks.”

“True,” Sesshomaru nodded. “Additionally, I thought it was odd that the bald one with the scar didn’t want us to turn to the right. I thought perhaps he had a blind spot, so I purposely moved to his right. He moved to cover. I’d like the medical staff to give the guards vision exams. If that man has an issue with vision, we can offer him another job or retirement. If his vision is okay, I want to go down that path again tomorrow with another set of guards. If they try to keep me from going right also, then I want to have Sango check that area. Set up a way we can contact her without giving her identity away.”

Totosai turned to leave but Sesshomaru stopped him.

“One more thing, who is that inuhanyou? His fighting style intrigued me.”

“I don’t know but I will ask around. Is there anything else, my Prince?”

“No, you may leave.”

“Right away Sire,” Totosai bowed and left to do his prince’s bidding. He was impressed with the thoroughness of the prince’s thoughts.

\-----#--

It took several days before Sango felt good enough to make their night patrol but the night she returned, Inuyasha and Sango took down a record number of criminals. They tied them up and set them in front of the castle gates with notes on them that read, “Our compliments to Prince Sesshomaru”. Crooked castle guards freed their friends at first but mysteriously a few days later the prince found out and those guards were punished and imprisoned. After that none of the “presents to the Prince” were touched before his majesty saw them.

Sango teased Inuyasha about the “world’s shortest battle” and the dent on the building. The hanyou grumped and complained and threatened a second fight as soon as he figured out how the prince cheated. Sango laughed loudly and they walked on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Ball

Chapter 3  
Location: The palace the afternoon of the Royal ball, weeks later

“Prince! It’s important!” Jaken squawked as he chased the crown prince down the long marble hallway.

Sesshomaru sighed. “It’s always important with you. What on Earth is it this time?”

“You need to choose one of these fair ladies tonight. We can delay the announcement of the engagement, but you must choose!”

“And why is that!” Sesshomaru was fed up with Jaken’s annoying nagging. “I have half a mind to find an orphan off the street and make them my heir just to shut you up!”

Jaken stopped dead in his tracks. “My Lord! Surely you jest?”

“Try me! Now leave me so I may prepare for this event you have arranged for my benefit.” The prince shook his head and took a deep breath to clear his frustration.

Sesshomaru found his way to the royal baths and stepped in to soak and think.

Jaken had given him the letter from his father with his royal dictates. It was no wonder the king had gone on a religious quest. If he had given those dictates directly to Sesshomaru, the prince would have destroyed them with his poison. Now, he’s duty-bound to follow them.

“Clever old cadger. Father, I love you, but you’ve left me such a mess.” Sesshomaru cogitated. “No point in marrying yet. I have to clean up the corruption first. It’s harder to protect a family from crime and deceit than protecting just myself. I will attend this gala. I need a partner who is strong and independent though.” 

And with that thought Sesshomaru emptied his mind of stresses and enjoyed the private time in the bath.

\----------------#--  
Location: Sango’s family Manor

Sango made a face as she looked at her reflection. She hated wearing fancy garments. They were so restrictive and impractical. The only good thing about this evening would be knowing that the Prince was suffering as much as she was. She snorted. That guy was okay. He might have been a brat when they were kids but he’s okay now. Too bad he wasn’t her type. She was in love with a man of the cloth. Stupid monk – why did he have to take a quest with the king. Sango pined a moment as she lamented her situation.

Inuyasha waited for Sango at the door. He had been asked to drive her to the ball and make sure she got home safely. The nuns said they would watch over Rin for him. They watched over her too much as far as Inuyasha was concerned but he needed to make money to feed them and pay the rent.

Sango joined him at the doorway.

“You look – pretty, I guess,” Inuyasha quirked his head as he glanced over the fancy gown. “How do you breathe in that?”

“Ha! Ha! You’re a funny guy. This get up is ridiculous. No wonder nobles do stupid things. They don’t get any air to their brains because they CAN’T breathe!” Sango struggled with a belt around her waist.  
“I’ve got to loosen this thing. Stop laughing, can’t you see I’m in distress.”

Inuyasha was bent over holding his belly laughing. “Hold your corset. I’ll get it.”

A quick adjustment and Sango sucked in a great gasp of air.

“Can’t wait to see you wear something like this!”

“Lucky me,” Inuyasha laughed. “The Prince asked women to his ball.”

“Would you have gone?” Sango was actually curious.

“Don’t know. I still have to beat him. If it got me a chance to fight him again, I might.” Inuyasha blushed. He hadn’t expected the prince to be so handsome when he ran off to battle him. How could he fail to notice the handsome prince with the long silver hair, golden orbs, and classy dog demon markings. Privately he quivered when he thought about the prince’s good looks, power, and strength. It gave him goose bumps.

Inuyasha’s father had been a dog demon but he had left when Inuyasha was a child. His mom had remarried a human man. She died when Rin was born, and Rin’s dad was conscripted in the army. He had never returned. Rin was his only family. 

One day Shako, Sango’s father, saw Inuyasha in a legitimate fight. He was intrigued with Inuyasha’s brash style of fighting. When he stopped the inuhanyou to ask him who taught him to fight, the noble learned that Inuyasha had taught himself in order to feed his sister. The noble offered Inuyasha a job as a handyman that day. He also offered the two a small hut on his property but Inuyasha refused. He said they had a place. The noble hadn’t pressed it. If he had seen the single room shanty, Shako would have demanded Inuyasha and Rin move onto his property and live with Sango and him.

\---------#---

Inuyasha drove the carriage through the front gates of the castle. As they passed the spot, they usually dropped off their nightly catch Inuyasha whispered to Sango, “Bad guys get a break tonight”. 

Sango laughed.

Unfortunately, they were overheard by a corrupt guard.

\------#----

At the castle steps, Inuyasha stopped the carriage and opened the door for Lady Sango. He escorted her to the entrance where a castle butler offered his arm. Inuyasha watched as Sango entered the ballroom full of fancy dressed noble women. The smell of perfume nearly made him nauseated and he gladly turned away.

“I almost feel sorry from that prissy prince,” he laughed to himself as he strolled back to the carriage and pulled it to the side of the castle where the other carriages were parked. There he found some other handymen who were eager to drink, gamble and fight. Now this was his kind of fun.

\--------#---

The corrupt guard whispered to his partner in crime. The partner nodded and made his way into the gaggle of handymen with the goal to “befriend” Inuyasha. A pat on the back, a coarse joke, and a drink from his private hooch and the conman was accepted in the circle. The man continued to give Inuyasha drugged booze thorough the night. As soon as they learned Inuyasha’s name and address, they snuck out of the castle grounds.

“Inuyasha, huh? Let’s see what valuables you have at home. It’s only fair. You’ve cut into our turf.”

The two criminals took off into the night.

\---------------#----  
“It’s okay, Sister Anne. I just want to get my dolly. I’ll be back really fast.” 

Rin dashed out of the church as Sister Anne called out “wait”.

\-------------#---

The guards had torn up Inuyasha’s one room shanty searching for anything of value. They were holding a doll and muttering to each other when Rin ran into her home. One look at the ransacked abode and Rin ran. She was terrified. The man was holding her doll. The bed was shredded, the chairs broken, her teacup and plate in pieces against the wall.

Rin ran as fast as she could back toward the church, but the guards were faster. They overcame her and then beat her to a pulp and left her for dead in an alley out of view.

\-------#---

Thirty minutes had passed, and Rin had not returned. Sister Anne had a feeling they needed to search for the orphan girl. The nuns never knew where Rin and Inuyasha lived but had the seen the general direction the two walked after leaving the church in the evening. They walked that way. The task seemed hopeless. The two nuns prayed.

“Rin! Where are you?” Sister Anne and her friend called. “Rin!”

\--------#--

Meanwhile at the ball, Prince Sesshomaru was miserable. Women were throwing themselves at him.   
The smell of perfume was killing him. He had not realized there were so many fakes in his kingdom. This woman claimed something ridiculous. That one was worse. The next was nearly prostituting herself. This one had a screeching voice. It was a nightmare.

There was a woman who seemed tolerable but then she sang a song that she had written for him. It was horrible and her voice even worse. Sesshomaru couldn’t get away fast enough.

Every time Sesshomaru neared Lady Sango, she seemed to disappear. He had only hoped for a reprieve from the nightmare that was this ball. The night wore on and finally Sesshomaru asked Jaken to bring Lady Sango to his side. 

Jaken was ecstatic and rushed to retrieve the lady for his lord. Once he brought Sango to Sesshomaru’s side he appeared giddy.

“Shall I make the announcement, My Lord?”

“NO!” cried Sango and Sesshomaru at the same time.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

Jaken tootled off, depressed, and rejected.

When the two were relatively alone, Sango spoke.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t find any of these fair ladies to your liking, my Prince?” Sango’s teasing tones gave the prince the first freedom of the night.

“Oh no,” Sesshomaru dropped his head and shook it right and left. “It is no wonder you avoid their company. They are boorish and so full of themselves.”

Sango smiled, “You know, I used to think of you the same way. But you’re okay. I like you.”

Sesshomaru nodded graciously. “I appreciate your vote of approval. It means more than any of these self-important peahens.”

Sango nodded in turn, “Why, thank you your majesty. Perhaps I can assist you to find your future spouse. What are you looking for?”

“My thoughts are only on cleaning up this kingdom and ridding it of the corruption. I have been working on the guard. And thanks to your “presents” I have made a dent on it.”

“We are delighted to hear that. Wait until I tell my partner.”

“Will you share your partner’s name? I would enjoy knowing my allies,” Sesshomaru smiled.

“He asked for a rematch,” Sango watched the prince’s face.

The light sparkled in his expression along with a light blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face. Sango beamed.

Unnoticed by the prince and Sango, the other women in the ballroom had been watching. When they saw the prince’s eyes sparkle and Sango’s smile, they were jealous beyond belief.

\---------------#--------


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Thank you Inucestlover and NikkiS71. Your input is invaluable.

Chapter 4

The rest of the evening Sesshomaru asked questions about Inuyasha. Sango filled in as many details as possible. Sesshomaru blushed and smiled as details about Inuyasha came to light.

“So,” Sesshomaru drawled pausing briefly as he battled his insecurity, “Is Inuyasha seeing anyone?”

Sango giggled. “It looks like someone has a crush.” She covered her hand over her mouth.

The prince blushed.

“Well?”

“Maybe you should ask him. He’s waiting to take me home. You can walk me to the carriage when the ball ends.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” a faint blush remained on the prince’s visage.

After the last dance, Jaken dismissed the partygoers. Shortly after that, the prince dismissed his attendants and guards and walked Sango to her carriage. He was eager for the chance to meet Inuyasha and Sango was more than willing to set them up. 

Instead they found an inebriated Inuyasha waiting on her, clothes tussled and sporting a black eye.

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow rose as did Sango’s.

“It was an awesome battle!” slurred Inuyasha who smiled, a tooth missing. “You should have seen the other guy! Wow! I made some good bucks tonight. It was a great evening!” Inuyasha looked at Sango and Sesshomaru and saw several sets of the couples. Not sure which set to talk to Inuyasha weaved his head from one side to another. ‘How about you guys?’ He pointed a bit to the left of Sango. “I see you’re together.” Then he pointed to the next set, “Does that mean we’re going to have a royal wedding soon?” He hiccupped.

Inuyasha wobbled from side-to-side as he smiled happily at the couple.

Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes. Turning to the prince she stated, “He’s toasted, and he might have taken a hit to the head. Let me get him home. You will have to delay flirting with him. He won’t remember it. You guys can have your second battle later.”

Inuyasha’s eyes sparkled. “You want to wrestle? I love to wrestle. We could even mud wrestle. Might be fun. I might even make you switch your romantic interest from Sango to me.” Inuyasha raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango hid her mouth as she giggled. “Well, at least you know he’s interested.”

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou curiously.

Inuyasha smiled goofily at the prince and then his eyes rolled about in their sockets.

“Lady Sango, I think I should drive you both to your homes. Come, Inuyasha. Let’s get the lady home safely,” Sesshomaru nudged the handyman.

“Right away, your Princeship.” Inuyasha climbed up into the driver’s seat and fell off the other side.

Sango rushed to his side. “Inuyasha, are you okay?”

Inuyasha was unconscious.

“Can you help me put him in the carriage, my Prince? I hate to ask but—” 

Sesshomaru had already picked up Inuyasha bridal style and placed him in the carriage. 

“Your Highness, I’ll drive. Enjoy watching over him, okay?” She giggled in her hand.

But Sesshomaru was lost admiring the inuhanyou.

Sango smiled. She definitely knew what the Prince was looking for and they were perfect for each other.

As she drove out the castle gate Sango noticed a ragged doll in the place of the Prince’s presents.  
Her heart jumped in her throat and she rushed the horses toward the chapel.

\------#--

Sesshomaru admired Inuyasha’s long thick eye lashes. He didn’t have the eye shadowing that full dog demons had. He wondered what other differences there were between inus and inuhanyous. He continued to exam the sleeping Inuyasha. 

He wanted to rub those adorable ears! Would they be sensitive? They were so endearing.

That button nose was too cute. Sesshomaru was amazed that he wanted to touch all over this man’s face. Not only did he want to touch it, but he wanted to kiss it too. Sesshomaru leaned back. Was this adorable hanyou what he was looking for? It was entirely possible.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. The inuhanyou smelt so natural, a bit sweaty, definitely musky. He wanted to bury his nose in the man’s shoulder and inhale.

Sesshomaru backed away. He needed to behave himself. The man was unconscious. Sesshomaru looked out the window and notice they were speeding along the streets.

“Why are you going so fast Sango?” Sesshomaru queried.

“As we drove through the gates, I noticed a doll sitting in the spot we usually leave prisoners. It’s the doll I gave Rin, Inuyasha’s half-sister. I’m worried, so I’m rushing to the chapel where Rin was staying with some nuns. I hope I’m wrong.”

The sleeping inu snapped to life when he heard his sister’s name. 

“So, do I,” snarled Inuyasha. The glassy eyed appearance had disappeared. 

They rolled up to the church just then and Inuyasha jumped out still wobbly but definitely focused on his sibling.

Sister Anne came running. She was frantic.

“Inuyasha, we’ve been looking for hours but we can’t find her.”

“I thought she was with you,” Sango asked, worry in her voice.

“She was, but she wanted her doll. I asked her to wait but she dashed out.”

The second the trio heard “doll” they feared the worst.

“Inuyasha, do you have anything with her scent?” the prince demanded.

Inuyasha felt his pockets but sadly nodded no.

Sango didn’t either.

Sister Anne suddenly called out. “I have a dish towel she was using. Would that help?”

“Bring it to me,” the prince ordered.

“I’m going toward our home, maybe she’s hiding there.” A frantic Inuyasha started running in a weaving pattern. He stumbled over his feet and nearly hit a building, but he kept heading home.

As soon as Sesshomaru got a sniff of the towel he flew to Inuyasha and picked him up under his arm. Then he b-lined the direction of the smell.

Sango stayed with the nuns.  
\--------#--

The dog demons found the alley and the pulp that was Rin. Torn clothing barely covered her tiny body. She lay in a pool of her blood. Her eyes were open and glassy. A look of sheer terror was frozen on her face. Gushes, cuts, and bruises composed her skin. One look and Sesshomaru knew she was dead. 

Inuyasha’s heart stopped when he had turned the corner. He rushed ahead and grabbed onto Rin. Her body was cold.

“NO! NO RIN! NO!” Inuyasha wailed. He clasp her tighter to his body as if to transfer some of his life essence. Tears flowed in torrents as the orphan mourned the loss of his only family member.

Sesshomaru felt strangely superfluous and out of place as he observed the scene that was in front of him. The deafening wails that emerge from InuYasha touched his heart. A tear slid down his cheek.

Tenderly Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his chest and attempted to comfort him. Sesshomaru felt the sword at his side rattle. The sword of life had not pulsated for anyone including his mother according to his father. Sesshomaru sensed a sliver of hope. 

“Inuyasha, do you trust me?”

The tearful hanyou gazed into the prince’s eyes. “Why? What does it matter?” he choked.

“It matters.”

He broke away from Inuyasha and moved closer to Rin. Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga out of its sheath. He saw the death imps wrapping chains around the little girl. He slayed the imps, sheathed the sword, and stepped back. Inuyasha leaned close to see Rin open her eyes.

The orphan girl smiled at her brother.

“RIN! You’re alive!” Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her tightly to his chest. “I thought you were gone.”

Sesshomaru stood quietly to the side as the siblings embraced. Soon he cleared his throat.

Rin hid behind Inuyasha but peeked to see the pretty demon. She was still a little confused and frightened by the experience.

Inuyasha pulled Rin close. “Prince Sesshomaru just saved you, Rin.”

Inuyasha turned toward Sesshomaru and bowed.

“Thank you, Lord Prince,” Inuyasha choked, tears still running down his cheeks. 

“Yes, thank you, my Lord,” Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded. 

“Now we need to reassure the nuns and Lady Sango that you are well, little one,” Sesshomaru stated. “Then we need to talk. I have the scent of the guards that did this to you, but I’ll need your help to capture them.”

“Okay,” Rin smiled as she grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and Sesshomaru’s hand and began skipping. 

Both men stared at her and smiled. The faith of a child, so natural and perfect.

The trio returned to the church. The nuns were thrilled to see Rin. They knew nothing of the miracle sword. When Rin started to say something, Sesshomaru put his finger to his lips. She nodded.  
Lady Sango was relieved as well and quickly found a blanket in the boot of the carriage to wrap Rin in.   
Prince Sesshomaru thanked the nuns and asked them to keep the incident secret until they could arrest the criminals. They nodded their understanding. The group got into the carriage.

“Where will we stay, brother?” Rin asked. “The men destroyed our place and our belongings.”

“For now, you will stay with me,” Sango quickly inserted in the conversation. “Your brother, Lord Sesshomaru and I will come up with a plan to deal with those corrupt guards.

“Okay,” Rin nodded. She was a bit sleepy.

Inuyasha picked her up and cradled her to his chest.

Lord Sesshomaru smiled.

“Come now, let’s go to the manor.” Sango drove the carriage.

\-------#----  
Location: Sango’s family Manor

Shako was a bit worried that Inuyasha and Sango hadn’t gotten home yet. He was standing in the yard considering a course of action when the carriage came around the corner of the tree lined path.

“Daughter, I was---,” he started but then, “My Lord! What a surprise! Welcome! What an honor!” The noble stumbled over his words.

“My faithful Noble, let us go inside your home. We have much to talk about,” Sesshomaru pointed to the door of the manor.

“Of course,” the man faltered over his words. The prince, his daughter and his handyman looked grim and determined. Inuyasha was carrying his little sister tight to his chest.

The group entered the home and sat in the fireplace room. As the details of the evening came out the noble’s face assumed the grim expression as well.

Rin slept peacefully within Inuyasha’s view. He was not going to let her out of his sight. The four adults spoke only a little bit longer before they went to bed.

\----------------#----

As dawn rose Inuyasha stretched his arms behind his head. His fingers snagged on some hair.

“Sorry Rin,” he called. “Didn’t mean to snag your hair. Are you okay?”

“I’m great!” came Rin’s chipper reply. 

Inuyasha blinked. The voice was coming from the wrong direction! Inuyasha startled as he looked around him. Prince Sesshomaru slept peacefully curled up nearly touching Inuyasha’s back. 

Inuyasha stared at the sleeping man. He was beautiful. The bright colors of his facial markings and eyelids contrasted sharply with his pale smooth complexion. It reminded Inuyasha of the dangerous little jungle frogs. He wanted to touch the stripes.

“He is pretty,” Rin said as she sat down a tray of tea. “Here’s your breakfast tea. Sango and I are making breakfast and we thought you might need a moment to wake up before you come down to eat.”  
Rin started to leave, but Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his sister.

“I’m so happy you’re okay. I don’t know what I would have done without you,” Inuyasha buried his nose in his sister’s hair and breathed in and out deeply.

Rin giggled softly. “That tickles.”

“Oh, it does, does it?” Inuyasha smirked mischievously. “Well, how about some more?”

The siblings started a tickle fight but were quickly interrupted when the prince spoke sleepily.

“Good morning.”

Inuyasha jumped out of the bed and turned quickly to see the crown prince stretch and rub the sleep from his eyes.

Rin snickered at her brother’s skittishness.

“See you downstairs.”

“Umm,” Inuyasha looked lost as he watched his sister leave the room. He turned back to the bed. “Umm,” Inuyasha began again as the prince looked at him, “why are we in the same bed?”

“You wouldn’t let Rin out of your sight and Sango only had one spare bed, so we all had to sleep here.”

Inuyasha stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the bedroom floor.

Sesshomaru was nonplussed.

“Hey,” Sesshomaru pointed,” Is that tea? Smells great. May I have a cup?”

“Uh-yeh—sure---let me give it to you,” Inuyasha moved forward to pick up the cup just as Sesshomaru moved to the side and stood. Inuyasha tried to back up but lost his balance. He started to fall. Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and pulled him upright. The forward momentum pulled Inuyasha into Sesshomaru’s arms.

“Hum,” Sesshomaru smiled, “second time I’ve had you in my arms. Perhaps you’ll remember this time.”

The handsome prince beamed as he looked at the gorgeous inuhanyou in his arms.

Inuyasha blushed and stuttered. “I just lost my balance when you stood up so close to me.”

“I believe I could get used to this,” Sesshomaru said as he tightened his hold on the hanyou just a bit.

Inuyasha’s ear tips were bright red. He squirmed away.

“See you downstairs.” The hanyou practically ran.

Sesshomaru smiled. He loved a good chase. He savored his tea and then made his way to the delicious odors in the kitchen.

\--------------#---

Sango was checking over Inuyasha’s head when Sesshomaru arrived at the entrance of the breakfast room. Rin stood next to Inuyasha.

“What do you remember from last night?” She was asking as she flashed a light in Inuyasha’s eyes.

The hanyou blinked.

“I remember dropping you off at the entrance of the castle, brawling for money with the other drivers, and drinking some homemade booze. Then there’s a blank until I heard you say something about Rin’s doll. Then I remember everything.”

He grabbed his little sister again and hugged her tight. He continued talking to Sango.

“That liquor was different, and that guy kept pushing it on me. I don’t remember ever seeing him before either. His booze made me feel fuzzy.”

They stared at each other while they processed the news. Then both said it at the same time. 

“Someone has identified us as the night crusaders!”

From the door jamb, Sesshomaru watched the kitchen with interest. He had never been ignored before when he walked into a room. It was interesting. There was a world of things going on. He began to wonder what was going on in his own home.

Shako noticed the prince before anyone and jumped up from his seat.

“My Prince! Good Morning! Join us. Sit here at the head of the table. Sango was just finishing preparing breakfast.”

The kitchen jumped to life. Sango dropped her torch and ran back to the stove. Rin ran toward Sesshomaru and drug him to the chair that the noble had just vacated. Inuyasha stared, again dumbfounded at the presence of the prince.

“Do I have something on my face, Inu-ya-sha?” Sesshomaru drug out Inuyasha’s name to get his attention. He winked at the hanyou. 

Inuyasha started blushing again and dropped his head to hide behind his bangs.

“Ohh! Inuyasha has a crush!” Rin started teasing. “Big brother is in love!”

The hanyou nearly died of embarrassment.

“You don’t say, little one? Come, tell me how you know?” Sesshomaru opened his arms to welcome Rin.

She promptly sat in his lap and started telling him of a time when Inuyasha had a crush on a pretty lady and how he stared at her any time they met. She regaled the tale of Inuyasha’s first crush from a child’s view. 

Sesshomaru hummed and nodded. 

Sango had to cover her mouth to avoid laughing. 

Inuyasha shrank in his chair.

Fortunately, the noble took mercy on the hanyou and excused him to feed the horses. The hanyou flew out of the house at record speed.

Shako passed the food and started talking about plans for the day and soon all those at the table were eating quietly. A few minutes later Inuyasha glided back in and joined in the breakfast. When the meal was complete, the diners started discussing their strategy.

“I’d like to just beat their heads in for hurting my sister!” declared Inuyasha.

“Wait,” Sango and Sesshomaru spoke at the same time. Sango pointed to Sesshomaru to continue.

“I agree, Inuyasha, they deserve the death penalty,” Sesshomaru added quickly. “But they may be the best way to find the rest of the corruption in the ranks. I have this idea…”

Sesshomaru outlined his plan.

“Of course, it depends completely on your acting skills,” he added as he finished.

“I can do that!” Shako added. “Should be easy on my part.”

“I just hope it doesn’t get back to Miroku,” complained Sango.

“I can do it!” Rin’s chipper reply made everyone smile.

“Well, I still don’t see the whole picture, but as long as we get to fight, I’m good with it,” Inuyasha scratched his ear. “But why do I have to act jealous?”

Sango and Sesshomaru exchanged looks. Rin chirped, “It’ll be okay, don’t worry.” The noble shook his head as he smiled at his handyman’s expression.

“Well then, on with the ruse,” smiled Sesshomaru as he took in the visage of whom he hoped would soon be his cute hanyou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ruse

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru told that group that he and Sango would ride on horseback to the castle that morning and announced their engagement. Then they could talk privately with Totosai. Sesshomaru requested that Rin stay at the manor for the next undetermined time period. His goal was to keep Rin hidden as long as possible. 

Inuyasha asked what he was to do. 

“I want you to stay here at the manor and guard Rin.”

Inuyasha nodded and asked Shako if they could use the small hut near the barn.

Shako demanded that the two live in the main manor so he could keep an eye on them. Inuyasha had started to complain but Sesshomaru agreed with him and added that it would make it easier on him to be able to see them as well.

The hanyou blushed.

Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru borrowed one of Shako’s horses and the two rode away to the town.

Inuyasha watched as they rode out of sight and then shook his head. He walked to the barn and started caring for the animals.

“What do you want me to do?” Rin asked Shako.

“I want you to tell me what you know how to do and then we’ll go from there,” Shako smiled.

“I can wash dishes really good,” Rin smiled happily. “That’s what the nuns let me do. Then I dust the pews and straighten the hymnals and clean up any spilled candle wax. They were going to teach me how to make new candles, but they still had plenty.”

“Well,” Shako nodded his head sagely, “I could use some help with dishes and dusting, but I don’t have many candles. When Sango gets back, she can show you some needlework. That’s a good skill to learn. Maybe I can help teach you your letters and a little reading. Would you like that?”

Rin’s eyes enlarged. “You would teach me how to read? Wow! You must be rich! Inuyasha said reading was important but he’s never had time to teach me.”

Shako absorbed the information. Perhaps he should open his reading class to Inuyasha as well. The man was a hard worker. They could take an afternoon break to learn some things. By the looks of things, Inuyasha may be the prince’s consort soon.

\-------------#-  
Location: the castle steps

As the two rode through the main gates, Sango looked for the doll. It was gone. She nodded to Sesshomaru. It was time to trick the prince’s staff and guards. Sesshomaru had to make sure he made a dramatic entrance to his castle.

“Oh, Lady Sango!” he called loudly, “You are my sunlight and the stars in my night sky! You are so beautiful!”

He looked about to see how many had turned to him. The courtiers had only now started moving toward the prince. He called out louder.

“I have to scream it out and to the world. I’m so in love with you, my darling Sango!” the prince declared proudly.

Sango blushed. Even if it wasn’t true it was amazing hearing anyone make such a declaration.

By this time, they were at the castle steps. Jaken was running down the stairs to greet him.

“Prince Sesshomaru! Oh Prince! You are okay! We were so worried!” Jaken bobbed his head up and down as he offered greetings and platitudes as well as verbalized his concerns for the prince’s health.

Prince Sesshomaru dismounted gracefully and walked to Sango. He helped her dismount and then led her up the stairs, stepped over Jaken in the process. He turned to address the nobles, workers, and guards that had gathered.

“Advisor, My Nobles and countrymen! I am pleased to announce my engagement!”

He reached out a hand for Sango and to stand beside him on the step.

Jaken’s bulbous eyes sparkled.

Prince Sesshomaru and Lady Sango walked into the palace. Jaken followed squawking at the top of his lungs. He was ecstatic and immediately started planning the wedding of the millennium.  
He raced off to coordinate the event.

Totosai was brought in and privately briefed of the real situation. Totosai brought the prince up to date on the results of the vision exams. The bald scarred guard was blind in his right eye. When offered an option to retire or take a new job he asked if he could work with the horses.

“I am impressed with you, my Prince. He has been blind for quite a while and has been trying to hide it.”

Sesshomaru nodded.

“What about that area? Did you have a chance to look over it, Sango?”

“No, your Highness. Perhaps Inuyasha and I can tonight. But it sounds as though it might not be as nefarious a location as was originally possible.”

“The other guards also kept me from going in that direction the following days, though. I still have some questions about it.”

Sango bowed. “Very well, my prince. If there isn’t anything else, I’d like to go home.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “I will come by around five pm for some sword drills. To the rest of the courtiers it will look like I am eager to see my beloved.”

“Aren’t you?” Sango winked.

Sesshomaru blushed.

She exited the throne room giggling and smiling. The courtiers mingling in the hallways noticed and started gossiping.

Sango didn’t fail to observe. The ruse was working.

\----------------#--

Sango got home in time to prepare lunch. When Shako told her of the limited skills Rin had, Sango took it upon herself to teach her cooking, needlework, and other household chores. Rin was a good student and enjoyed spending time with a younger woman. The kindly old nuns were nice, but they didn’t play anymore. Sango played and made everything a game.

After lunch Shako asked Inuyasha and Rin to join him for some reading lessons. Inuyasha had a basic grasp of writing and reading and proved a good support for Rin. The siblings sat side by side at the breakfast table that was now the school room. They championed each other cheering each other on and helping when the other stumbled. Shako smiled contently.

After school lessons Inuyasha returned to the fields for a couple of hours of work before Sesshomaru arrived.

Sesshomaru ran the group through drills for an hour and then asked Inuyasha if they could have some private time. Shako and Sango disappeared to prepare soup. Rin played with the chickens.

“Inuyasha, I’m curious about your style of fighting. Who was your instructor?”

“I taught myself initially. When Shako found me in the fights, he asked me to be their protector and handyman and he promised he would teach me some more techniques and polish the ones I have. We’ve been working on my style for five years I guess.”

“I shall have to compliment him on his teaching,” Sesshomaru replied. “I am impressed with both your and Sango’s swordsmanship.”

“Does that mean you’ll give me a second battle?” Inuyasha’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“I though you wanted to wrestle me?” Sesshomaru teased.

Inuyasha had dreamed rather erotic dreams of mud wrestling the exotic prince but he was surprised to hear that out loud. Stuttering he asked, “Why do you say that?”

The night of the ball you asked if I wanted to wrestle. Your words were, “I love to wrestle. We could even mud wrestle. Might be fun. I might even make you switch your romantic interest from Sango to me.” Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Inuyasha blushed.

Then he paled.

Then he turned blue and fainted.

Sesshomaru snickered. “My future beloved is colorful.”

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha to his feet and they walked to the well for a drink of water.

Rin came running over and splashed some water on Inuyasha’s face. The water splashed over all three of them. They laughed and walked into the manor for soup.

Dinner was filling and afterword, Sesshomaru flew off to his castle and Inuyasha and Sango started their evening patrols.

For the next week Sesshomaru visited the manor in the late afternoon and conducted sword drills for Shako, Sango, and Inuyasha. Any free time he had he flirted with Inuyasha. Unknown to the inus, their inner youkai had begun forming a true bond. Youkai were unfettered by inhibitions. They were ruled by nature.

Initially Inuyasha was shy and disbelieving. But after several days he even returned the flirting. The inuhanyou was in love and floated about the farm doing his chores with a song and a smile.

Prince Sesshomaru’s mood was similar. The courtiers all assumed it was Lady Sango’s doing. The ruse was working perfectly.

The area to the right of the Prince’s walks had been a warehouse of stolen goods. But nothing was left by the time Sango and Inuyasha explored it.

Sesshomaru continued sorting through his guards reassigning some to menial chores and promoting the ones he trusted.

Shako had only one noble approach him for favors from the prince. But when Inuyasha and Sango spied on the noble they found out that he was just addicted to gambling and had gone through the family money. Sesshomaru called the noble to the castle and asked him about it. The noble admitted his gambling had caused his wife to leave him and he was just trying to get her to come back.

“If you swear you will never gamble again, I shall help you get your spouse back. You will have to work to regain your fortune, but you may retain your noble status.”

The noble stared open-mouthed at the crown prince and then dropped to his knees, head to the ground.

“Most gracious prince, I swear I will never gamble again. My life is yours to dispose of should I break my vow.”

The prince excused the noble with the warning that he would be watching.

Once the noble was gone, Sango, who had been there as witness in her role as fiancé, turned to the prince and whispered, “I do believe you are a romantic at heart. That was a very compassionate thing to do. I will enjoy telling Inuyasha of your actions.”

Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered back, “Do you think he would have approved of my actions?”

Sango nodded. “I do.” 

Sesshomaru beamed.

The other courtiers in the throne room whispered to each other. Lady Sango had brought out the best in their prince.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later Inuyasha was asked to take Sesshomaru and Sango to the castle. He had gotten the carriage out and was waiting for Prince Sesshomaru and Sango when suddenly he heard Sango giggle. He zeroed in on Sango just as Prince Sesshomaru removed his nose from Sango’s neck area.

A twinge of jealousy raced through him, but he shook his head and made a face.

Sango and Sesshomaru noticed. The ruse worked. The two continued to flirt as they stepped into the carriage.

Shako and Rin waved good-bye as the carriage drove away.

\-------#-  
When they rode through the castle gates, Sesshomaru resumed his usual attention getting love proclamations.

For Inuyasha the twinge of jealousy grew bigger. He drove a bit faster.

Sango laughed for the crowd. But Inuyasha thought it was at him

Sesshomaru smiled as part of the ruse. Inuyasha misunderstood both of them. His heart started cracking.

To the castle employees it looked as though the prince was in love. The acting was perfect.

Inuyasha stopped the carriage at the castle steps. Before he could get down to open the door, Jaken rushed up.

“Prince Sesshomaru! Lady Sango! We have so many wedding plans to go through today and a fitting for the wedding dress!” Jaken bobbed his head up and down as he listed off the duties of the couple.

Just then Advisor Totosai approached.

“My Lord we were just going to search for you.”

“No need to do that,” Sesshomaru commanded. “Come with me and mine. We must confer.”

Inuyasha started to get down and join the royal party.

Sesshomaru snarled, “I was NOT talking to you! Why would I need a handyman to plan a wedding? Ridiculous! Wait over there with the other servants.” 

With that harsh comment Prince Sesshomaru twirled about and headed into his palace. He had seen the crushed expression on his hanyou’s face. He had to fight himself. He wanted to run back down the steps and hug his hanyou and apologize. He grabbed Lady Sango’s hand and squeezed it. She nodded and squeezed back.

The acting was perfect. 

Too perfect.

The hanyou’s heart broke. 

He should have known the whole thing was too good to be true. Two weeks ago, he woke next to that heavenly being. For two weeks he had been flirted with and walked on clouds. He had even blushed. And now he heard the true colors of the prince. It didn’t take long before Inuyasha was mad and anger filled his broken heart.

He moved the carriage over to the side and stewed.

Shortly some off duties guards walked by and started teasing him.

“Thought you were important enough to accompany your mistress, huh hanyou?”

Inuyasha growled.

“How dare you growl at royal guards! Get out of that carriage so we can give you a lesson!”

That was just the distraction Inuyasha needed!

He jumped out of the carriage and tore into the guards, knocking them unconscious in seconds. Other guards joined the melee and soon there was an all-out battle royale between one broken hearted hanyou and a squadron of guards.

\---------------#------

In the throne room Sesshomaru and Sango had a chance to catch up with Totosai alone. Jaken was off talking to a baker about the wedding cake. It wasn’t long before a page raced to the throne room door and pounded. 

“Help! There’s a fight!”

Sango took one look at Sesshomaru and they both ran.

They stopped at the top of the castle stairs. Sesshomaru whispered to Sango, “I just asked for a little jealousy.”

Sango whispered back, “I think your words broke his heart.”

Sesshomaru schooled his features. “I’m going to hate this next part.”

“HANYOU!” 

Sesshomaru flared his youki and marched across the wide-open space to where Inuyasha was fighting.

“HANYOU! You asked for a second battle. Are you ready!”

\---------------#---

Sango sat next to Sesshomaru in the marble hallway outside the castle clinic. They were alone. Totosai had cleared all the guards and gawking nobles.

“He just wouldn’t fall. He kept getting up. He was reckless and so much stronger than at our last battle. I had to increase my power. I didn’t want to hurt him that badly,” Sesshomaru grieved openly.

“My Prince, thank you for bring him to your castle physicians. I know my acting role begged you to heal him for me but the real me wanted the same thing.” Dried tears had streaked Sango’s face. “I’ve never seen him so angry. It was like his inner demon was in charge.”

“I think it was,” Sesshomaru nodded. 

He reflected on the battle. It was epic. Inuyasha had attacked with the intent to kill. His future mate was strong, a force nearly equal to his own. He was divine.

“I just pray I didn’t kill him,” Sesshomaru’s voice cracked. “I’m in love with him.”

“I know. The ruse worked too well. Inuyasha even believed it.” Sango sighed. “I had hoped we’d make more headway on our trap before we got to this point.”

Just then the court physician stepped out of the treatment area.

“You can see him now, Lady Sango. He is sedated. He may not be able to hear or reply to you.”

Sango hurried into the room.

Sesshomaru stepped forward to follow her but the physician held him back.

“My Prince,” the physician bowed, “we have treated what we can, but we fear he will die.”

“Why?!” demanded Sesshomaru. “I didn’t hit anything vital.”

“I compliment my Lord on his graciousness to this hanyou, but it is more than that. My Prince, the hanyou is one of the rare hanyou’s with a cloaca.”

“Cloaca? What is that?”

“Prince Sesshomaru, this male hanyou can bare offspring.”

Sesshomaru stood completely still, his stoic mask in place.

The physician took the prince’s silence as permission to continue.

“We know little about this hanyou, but we suspect his youki has mated and something has happened to damage that bond. Unless we find his mate and they strengthen their bonds he will die.”

Sesshomaru nodded.

“I will go see Lady Sango now. You and your team may rest for now. I know she is grateful. She has had this servant for a long time. His reaction was quite unexpected according to her. She wants him to wake so she can understand what happened. I am grateful for what you have done for my beloved.”

“My pleasure,” the physician stuttered. He had never seen the Prince thank anyone let alone him. Lady Sango must be a force of nature.

Once the medical team had left, Sesshomaru entered the medical treatment room.

Inuyasha lay in the middle of a treatment bed, bruised, and battered. One of his ears was ripped and barely hanging on. White dressings covered other areas. Sango knelt at his side, tears falling anew.

Sesshomaru crossed the room in seconds and knelt at the other side.

“My love, my love,” he whined in inu. “I’m so sorry. It was just supposed to be an act. Did you forget? I’m in love with you, Inuyasha. My beautiful, strong inuhanyou—Kami! What have I done?” Sesshomaru put his nose in Inuyasha’s neck. He licked Inuyasha’s pulse point while whimpering in soft inu.

Sango felt horrible. She backed up. She didn’t want to view such an intimate moment in her friends’ lives, but she knew in order to keep up the guise she had to be there in the room.

Sesshomaru raised his head to look at Sango. His eyes full of anguish. “I have failed even worse than I realized. The physician told me Inuyasha is a rare male breeder and that he may not survive because his youki thinks his bond with his mate is damaged.”

Sango gasped.

“I did not mate him, yet but I had planned on it. Apparently, he felt the same way. Now he is unconscious, and I cannot verify it. I can’t ask him.

“Can you communicate with him in inu, Sesshomaru? Just tell him that. Talk to him in both languages. Please save him,” Sango begged.

So, Sesshomaru keened, yipped, purred, sang, and whined just hoping Inuyasha would respond.

The inuhanyou remained motionless. His breathing slow and regular. 

Sango couldn’t take any more of the tragedy. 

“Sesshomaru, I’m going home to get Rin. She needs to spend some time with him if he won’t last any longer. I’ll hide her identity.”

“Maybe she can get through to him,” Sesshomaru sighed. “If he dies there is no guarantee that Tenseiga will sing for him. I can’t lose him.”

“I’ll just tell the medical staff you are watching him for me while I go get my father.” Sango walked to the door. She turned and looked one more time and then exited.

Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha. Leaning over the hanyou, his silver hair cascaded down creating a privacy curtain. “I’m in love with you, my Inuyasha. Please come back to me.” 

He leaned over and laid a tender kiss on the hanyou’s lips. He looked at the ragged ear and decided to fix it. He started with some short licks. The hanyou’s flavor exploded on his tongue. Sesshomaru made larger, bolder laps and brought the rough edges together in his mouth as he nursed the edges back together. Once the ear was whole again, Sesshomaru lay on the bed next to his love and sang an inu love song.

\---------------#-----  
Location: Sango’s family manor

Shako knew something went wrong. Too much time had passed since Inuyasha, Sango and the prince had left that morning. He bundled Rin up so her face was hidden and saddled a horse. The two of them had ridden through the tree lined lane when they met Sango headed toward the house.

“Father! Rin! Please come quickly!” 

Shako took the reins as Sango and Rin sat in the carriage.

“Can’t talk yet. I’ll tell you when we get to the medical wing.”

Once at the castle Shako and Rin followed her to the medical wing. She paused briefly at the door, looking all around to assure they were alone. Once she was sure they were alone she bent to look at Rin in the eyes.

“Rin, Inuyasha was in an accident.”

Rin nodded. “Oh. Can I see him please?”

Sango nodded and opened the door for Rin.   



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rin walked through the open door and promptly turned around. She shut the door.

Sango looked at her. “I’m so sorry Sweetheart. Was it too much to see your brother that ill?”

Rin looked surprised.

“Um, Lady Sango, I don’t think he’s that ill. The prince and Inuyasha are playing together like the dogs did before they had puppies. Inuyasha was moaning a lot.”

Sango blushed and grabbed her hand to pull her to the bench where the three sat, Sango and Shako uncomfortably and Rin happily swinging her feet.

“Sango, can we keep the puppies?”

Shako slapped his forehead. Sango covered her face.

\----------------#---

Inuyasha had been in a deep sleep when he felt someone lick his ear. His ears were his most erogenous area. Whoever was licking his ear was good. His body was on fire with desire. He wanted to respond, to return the licks. He couldn’t seem to move though. It was as if he was tied to the bed. 

Inuyasha tried to open his eyes and see but his eyelids seemed glued together. The licking of the ear continued and Inuyasha thought he would cum in his pants without even being touched in the groin. Just as an orgasm approached, the licking stopped. Inuyasha wanted to scream in frustration but then he heard the most beautiful romantic song he had ever heard in his life. He relaxed completely and his body moved toward the sound.

Sesshomaru had been singing an ancient inu love song about faith and hope, about love and forgiveness. This song was so old, inuyoukai didn’t even know where it came from but all of them knew it. It was a song of the inu and it spoke to the youkai of its mate. It came by instinct. It was in the DNA. It flowed easily and naturally as he cuddled his would-be mate. He felt the rough tongue lick his chin. The licking continued as did the song. Soon a second voice joined in the refrain and the song went on.

Through verse after verse the song continued promising a long life of love and adoration, a life of happiness and joy. The song spoke of rough times and the strength to live and love through it. The song ended after another refrain of love.

“Sesshomaru, are you really in love with me?” Inuyasha whispered.

“More than anything in the world,” Sesshomaru responded and suddenly he understood his father.

“I love you, my Inuyasha. I’m so sorry I hurt your feelings and then your body. I thought you remembered we were acting.”

“It just seems so real, Sesshomaru. Why would anyone like you want a handyman like me? You are a royal, a prince. I’m just a poor half blood. The only thing of value I have is my sister. When I heard you whisper sweet nothings to Sango, it sounded so right. When you snapped at me on the steps, it broke my heart. I couldn’t tell if it was acting or real. Guess I’ve really messed up things now.”

Sesshomaru had had enough of regret. His youkai took over. It knew that now was the time to act. He rolled over onto the hanyou and kissed him, deeply. 

Both inus’ youkai responded. 

The kiss opened and tongues entangled. Body heat rose.

Inuyasha’s body mended with the help of Sesshomaru’s youkai.

Shortly after, hands roamed and groped. 

Clothing and bandages were shed. 

Legs entangled.

Words of endearment were exchanged.

Mind shattering affirmations were made.

A rollercoaster of emotions flowed.

Traditional positions were assumed.

Moaning and groaning filled the chamber.

Mating bites were placed as they orgasmed.

The two inu males were connected as they should be -- their lives united.

When they cleaned up and redressed, Sesshomaru opened the door and ushered Rin, Sango, and Shako in.

Inuyasha squirmed as he realized his friend, sister, and boss were now in the room that he had just made love with Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru held his hand.

“Our plans will go on as before only now Inuyasha and I are connected by the mating link. It is better this way. My hanyou will know how I really feel, and no miscommunications can threaten our plan again. Any questions?”

The trio shrugged.

Inuyasha looked at their interlocked hands. “Since I goofed up the plan, how are we to go from here?”

“You need to apologize, brother,” Rin stated. “You always tell me if I hurt someone’s feelings I need to apologize.”

“I’m sorry everyone,” the hanyou bowed.

“S’its okay, Yasha, I love you,” Rin smiled.

The siblings shared a hug.

Shako stroked his chin as he watched the siblings and the prince. 

“I have an idea.”

The noble shared his plan with the group.

“Everyone in the castle except Totosai still think that Sango and the Prince are engaged. We know differently. Sango tells me she begged you to save Inuyasha. That means he owes you a life debt.”

Sesshomaru listened but pulled Inuyasha close to his chest in a possessive move.

“We don’t have slavery in this country, but we do have indentured servants. What if she offers Inuyasha to you as an indentured servant as gratitude for saving his life? Then he would always be close to you.”

Sesshomaru’s emotions were a maelstrom. He hated slavery. He didn’t want his beloved to be in that role. He wasn’t sure how to work out the details of this new modified plan. In short. he was uncertain. All of that emotion flowed through the marks to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha’s eyes opened wider. 

“I think that would work,” Inuyasha replied. “I can be by your side. I know how you really feel.” Inuyasha pointed to his mark at the same time he sent loving thoughts back through the mark.

Sesshomaru blinked in shock. This mark thing would take a little exploring. He rubbed his mark.

Inuyasha blinked.

Sango smiled. “This will work. By the way, congratulations you two! I’m so happy for you!”

Shako patted Inuyasha’s back. “Well done, well done.”

Rin frowned. “What happens to me, now?”

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and pulled her close. “You have another brother, that’s all. You are still my sister. Our family is just a little bigger. That’s all. When we get rid of all the corrupted guards, we’ll all live together safe and happy. For right now we’ve still got to keep you a secret so we can capture the bad guys that hurt you.”

Sesshomaru nodded as Rin looked at him. “I can’t wait to show you your room and the baths. We have a fountain.” He whispered the last part like it was a big secret. Rin’s eyes widened with excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sango’s and Sesshomaru’s engagement was the talk of the town. Many young women were heartbroken. Several more corrupt nobles approached Shako in order to gain favor with the prince. But none of them threatened the safety of the kingdom. They were just greedy and wanted to secure their positions in the nobility.

The corrupt guards conferred with each other. There hadn’t been any late night “presents” to Sesshomaru for a week or two. Several wondered if they could get away with more crime. However, a few days after the epic fight when there was a spike in crime, the number of presents increased.

Sesshomaru drilled the prisoners for connections and information. Most of the prisoners were tight lipped. However, occasionally a name would slip. 

Inuyasha stood by during the inquisitions. He played the role of guard dog. It was easier for him to play the role, act the part, due to the mark. He was having fun. At night he resumed his role as mate and beloved of the prince. The prince’s chambers were soundproof, so no one heard the moans and pants that filled the chamber. Both were noisy lovers.

It was several months later when Shako was contacted by a particularly smarmy noble. The noble brought a large bag of gold pieces with him and offered it to Shako in exchange for getting the prince to turn his head to some less than noble activities. Shako realized this was the noble they were looking for and casually asked a few questions.

“If I am to have him turn his head, I want to see what I am participating in,” Shako drug the conversation out so Sango could hear from the other room.

“Fine. Join us tomorrow evening at the old warehouse on dock 19. We can show you then.”

“Very well,” Shako stood and shook the noble’s hand. It was sweaty and oily and made Shako feel dirty.

\--------#--

Sango reported the events to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at her afternoon visit to the castle. That was the afternoon Jaken had insisted she be fit for her wedding gown.

As she stood on the pedestal having the dress adjusted, she plotted.

“Make that part a little looser,” she told the seamstress. “And pull that a little tighter. Perfect.”

\----------------#---

That evening Inuyasha and Sango scoped out the old warehouse. Nothing was there. Was it a trap? They warned Shako and Sesshomaru of their reconnaissance. Both nodded. Their faces were grave.

\--------------#--

The following evening Sesshomaru was covering his hair in a black cap when Inuyasha looked up from polishing his sword.

“What are you doing, Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked.

“I’m going to be there to protect Shako. I can’t have the only noble I trust get killed on my behalf.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Glad to hear it because Sango and I felt the same way. We’re going too.”

“Let’s go visit Rin before we go. I want to spend a little time with her. Then we can trail Shako.” Sesshomaru finished tucking in his hair. “It’ll work,” he said pointing to the hat. He pulled off the hat and tossed it in his bag.

\----------#-

Rin wished them all luck and promised she would stay safe at the manor. She showed Inuyasha the needlework that Sango had been teaching her. He praised her stitches and gave her some extra attention. They missed each other. Just as he was preparing to depart, Rin squeezed his hand.  
Inuyasha bent to her level.

“Please be careful. I miss you so much. I want this to be over,” the little girl started to cry.

Inuyasha hugged her. Her ear was close to his lips. “Don’t cry Rin. Auntie Rin has to be strong.”

Rin pulled back and looked in her brother’s eyes. 

They sparkled and twinkled with mischief.

“Really?” she whispered.

“Really, truly,” Inuyasha whispered back. “You are the second person to know so keep it a secret. We just found out.”

The tears were gone, and a giggly Rin grabbed her needlework basket. “I need to get busy,” she said.

The others just smiled at her but Sesshomaru sent a wave of loving wishes through the mark. The secret stays in the family.

\----------#---  
Location: old warehouse 19

Shako braced himself as he stood next to his horse at the doorway of old warehouse 19. Just as he grabbed for the doorknob, the crooked noble showed up. 

“This was a test to make sure you came alone. Now we will go to the real hideout.” He mounted his horse and waited for Shako to do the same.

Shako hoped the team could see him. As he mounted his horse, he noticed a flash of light from a mirror. It was the signal from Inuyasha. All was well.

“Let’s ride then,” Shako confidently spoke to the other noble. 

The two nobles rode for 10 minutes through the town to an old industrial mill. Following at a distance Sango kept an eye on her father. She knew the town fairly well she thought but she had never explored this neighborhood. She was intrigued.

Sesshomaru hovered with Inuyasha directly above the riders. No one looks straight up. It was a blind spot. Both men wore black and covered their hair with black hats. They blended well into the sky.

The noble got off his horse. As he did, corrupt guards and other goons appeared from behind trash and containers.

“I have an army of corrupted guards and other goons. Join me and we will dispose of that spoiled brat of a prince.”

Shako remained on his stead and slowly made a circle to take in the size of the army. 

“Why should I? My daughter will marry the prince soon and I will be related to the prince. What advantage does your plan have for me?”

The noble laughed maniacally.

“Do not worry. Your daughter can marry that demon and even be impregnated by him. But rest assured we,” he swept his arms over the men in his army, “will terminate him. You can be the figure head as Lord Regent, but I will run the underworld!” The maniacal laughter continued.

Shako looked about him. He did not recognize these men.

“Where did you recruit these men? How do I know I can trust them?”

“Such a good question, Shako. These are slaves from neighboring lands. They cannot understand our language. I have a few good men who order them about. We kidnapped them from their homes and brought them here. We told them it was the prince’s orders.” He laughed manically.

Shako had to school his face to keep from showing his disgust. “You are trafficking humans?”

“And demons, and a few hanyous,” the noble added. “They follow my orders for fear of punishment or death.’

Sesshomaru’s blood boiled. Right here in his city, trafficking, and slavery! 

“NO!” he yelled as he lowered his ki cloud and Inuyasha jumped off to protect Shako. “Slavery is prohibited in my kingdom! I do not allow slavery!” He switched to the neighboring country’s tongue and repeated his declaration. Many bent heads looked up and hope returned. The men whispered to one another.

“Kill them!” the corrupt noble yelled. 

A few rifle shots went off, but mini skirmishes surrounded the nobles.

Sesshomaru’s multilingual message had gone around to all the slaves and they were empowered to overthrow their squad leaders. Soon all that was left were the two corrupt guards that killed Rin and the swarmy noble.

“I would sooner kill you right now and get this resolved but I believe the people should see your trial and hear of your crimes.” Sesshomaru wrapped his poison whip about their arms and marched them back to the castle but not before telling the slaves they were free, and he would help them return to their homes.

The slaves cheered.

Sango hugged her father. “You were so brave father. I’m so proud of you.”

“And I am proud of you too daughter.”

Sesshomaru shook Shako’s hand.

“I am grateful you were not swayed by this corrupt man who considered himself worthy of rule.”

“I am happy with my place, my Lord. My farm is enough for me.” Shako smiled as he side hugged Sango.

“We shall see, Shako. There must be a prize you desire for your large role in this charade.”

\-------------#---

The trial was broadcast across the kingdom. The wicked crimes of the smarmy noble and his cohorts were exposed to the world. They were punished appropriately. 

The two guards that killed Rin were tried next. When Rin came forward to give testimony that they had beat her up, both men looked like they had seen a ghost. They were found guilty.

Prince Sesshomaru’s rescue of all the enslaved beings endeared all the neighboring kingdoms to his highness, strengthening international relationships and securing their support for him for decades to come. The prince had brought stability back to his kingdom.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The wedding day arrived.

As the wedding parties assumed their places, Sango slipped behind Sesshomaru and moved Inuyasha into her place. She had asked the seamstress to make a matching wedding thawb and pants for her friend. As Inuyasha took his place next to his mate it was clear that the two men were a perfect couple.

Jaken squawked in surprise.

Prince Sesshomaru nodded at Lady Sango and then took the hand of his mate Inuyasha. He turned to the waiting crowd.

“My citizens! My engagement to Lady Sango was a sham in order to find the corruption in my kingdom. I owe the lady and her father a great debt for their role in this charade. Thank you, my friends.” 

The prince and Inuyasha turned and bowed to the nobles. The crowd gasped. Did the prince just lower himself to someone? If so, they needed to lower themselves too. The entire crowd bowed.

Shako and Sango looked about them. Hundreds of beings were bowing to them. Sango covered her mouth. Shako stood tall.

“It was our honor to serve, my Prince.” They returned the bow.

Sesshomaru stood straight.

“Citizens! I proudly introduce you to my mate, Inuyasha, who is currently carrying our heir."

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"I adore you, my love."

Inuyasha blushed and lowered his head slightly. 

The crowd applauded.

Sesshomaru continued, "Beside him, meet Lady Rin, our sister, joy of the castle."

Rin smiled an infectious smile at the prince. She curtsied.

The audience couldn't help but smile at the small child. 

"Join us now to celebrate our joy!”

Sesshomaru pointed to the tables of food and drink and a musician started up a lively tune.

The friends mingled together for a while and then turned to meet their waiting line.

\------#--

Sesshomaru wasn’t joking about Rin being the joy of the castle. The moment Rin moved in; the castle came to life. She asked questions about everything. Statues and paintings that had been covered or relegated to the corner of an old room were cleaned and put on display. The castle staff increased and Jaken returned to full time tutoring. Rin enjoyed helping the staff and got them involved in singing as they worked. Several times a week they would make trips to the flower market with her to choose arrangements for the palace.

Inuyasha loved his mate, but not to the point he would forget his sister. He always made time for Rin. Daily he would be her study buddy. The two roamed the garden. Rin patted Inuyasha’s baby bump and talked to it. Additionally, Inuyasha would always be a handyman at heart and could often be found fixing a plumbing leak or rebuilding a piece of furniture. His mate could find him in the barn talking to the horses.

The men always found time to work out and do drills to hone and polish their style until Inuyasha’s baby bump caused him to get off balance. Then they switched to walking in the gardens. 

The castle physician was prepared for the male delivery. He had been monitoring the hanyou regularly since the time Inuyasha had come in for an upset stomach. Sesshomaru had been with him. The physician had figured out they were mates from the beginning but had kept his mouth shut. He knew he needed to tell the prince of the youkai mating issue or it was possible they would even lose both men. When the physician told the men that they were expecting, he was threatened with death if he spoke.

“My lords, I have known since the epic fight that you were mates. Trust this old doctor. You are in good hands.” He then proceeded to give Inuyasha a list of good foods to eat and ginger drops for morning sickness.

Quickly the old doctor was one of Inuyasha’s best friends in the castle. They spoke often about childcare and nutrition.

Six months after the criminals had been captured and the kingdom returned to normal, Inuyasha felt a slight discharge during their regular morning walk.

“We need to drop by and visit the doc, my love.”

Sesshomaru looked startled. “Are you okay?”

“Fine. The kid is kicking like crazy. I just feel like I should see him.”

“Very well. Let us go to the medical wing.”

\------#--

The staff took one look at the laboring hanyou and pulled him to a bed. Sesshomaru stood to the side.

“Let’s take a look, shall we? My prince, you are welcome to stay but I recommend you sit. Many find this disturbing although I do not understand why. I think birth is the most beautiful thing to behold.”

The doctor prattled on as Inuyasha removed his pants and spread his legs. The doctor was going to grab for the speculum, but the perineum was already stretched and glossy.

“Do you feel the need to push, Lord Inuyasha?”

“Yeh. I was afraid to though.”

“It’s okay. Go ahead.”

Several pushes later, a white-haired male infant screamed about the unfairness of life. Sesshomaru grabbed for his son and held him high for Inuyasha to see. The infant quieted as he heard his parents’ voices.

The doctor was preparing for the afterbirth when Inuyasha noted he needed to push again.

“Very well, push then,” the doctor nodded as he reached up to push on Inuyasha’s belly. The belly was firm. The doctor startled and then looked down to the perineum again. A foot dangled. 

“We have another. Its breech. Let me see if I can turn it.”

But Inuyasha pushed and the baby dropped some more.

The next few moments were hair-raising for the doctor, but he kept his cool on the outside and soon enough safely delivered a princess.

The little female was much smaller than her older brother. She looked about and blinked her eyes.

Sesshomaru picked up his daughter carefully and brought her to Inuyasha’s other breast.

“They are beautiful like their birther,” Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha’s ear. “Thank you, my love”

“Can you hold them a moment or two, Sesshomaru? I need to push again.”

Everyone in the birthing room stopped and stared.

Inuyasha started laughing. “Ha! Ha! You should have seen your faces! Priceless! Oh, wait. Cramp! Ack! Ouch! Aah! Oooooow!” He bent forward and over his abdomen.

The doctor went to work delivering the afterbirth and started massaging his belly to help with the cramps.

Sesshomaru stood to the side, the twins wrapped warmly in his mokomoko. He looked back and forth between them. The boy had started to cry as soon as Inuyasha cried out. 

“I see you worry about your Papa. Are you his great defender? Then you shall be called Mamoruichi.”

Mamoruichi looked at his father and blew bubbles.

The little girl stretched.

Sesshomaru switched his attention to his youngest. “Hello, my sweetheart.”

Inuyasha piped up. “I like Ai. Is that ok with you, Koi?”

Ai tried to roll to see her Papa’s face.

“She likes it,” Sesshomaru said, “And the princess gets what she wants.”

“Oh, no. Wait a darn minute! We are NOT raising SPOILED rotten kids, do you hear me, Sesshomaru!”

The medical staff snuck out of the room. Their princes were well known for their epic love spats and make out sessions.

Sesshomaru looked up slowly from the twins.

Inuyasha cringed. He contemplated his helpless position and rued his choice of words.

But Sesshomaru surprised him.

“You are right my love. That’ll be their grandfather’s job. I vowed to you right here and now I will try my best to be a good disciplinarian.”

As the twins grew older and required discipline and correction, Sesshomaru did try, but he found it challenging. Their sweet expressions and looks had ensnared his heart. He didn’t want Inuyasha to be the “bad guy” though, so he disciplined as needed and then bemoaned his actions in the privacy of their chambers later. Inuyasha found it humorous.

Aunty Rin loved the twins. As soon as they could walk, they were chasing her all over the castle grounds. Nannies struggled to keep the twins corralled. They were their parents’ children.

Shako and Sango found themselves at the palace nearly daily, advising, counselling, and being pulled into the royal couple’s life. Eventually Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru to offer them their own rooms and staff at the castle to aid in their duties. Sango took to castle living with ease, but Shako still liked sleeping at his farm.

\----------#--

Three years later

Inuyasha waddled through the marble hallways on his way to the kitchen, the twins following close behind. 

“Hungry Papa,” Mamoruichi called.

“Hungry Papa,” Ai echoed.

“Yeh, yeh. Me too. Let’s see if the kitchen staff can make us a snack, ok?”

“YAY!” came the eager reply.

Just as the shout died away, Jaken came flying around the corner.

“YOUR MAJESTIES!” he cried at the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha looked up.

“We’re right here. Stop yelling. What is it?”

The twins hid behind their papa.

From two doors down the way, castle staff and Rin stepped out to see what was causing the commotion.

Sango and Shako followed Sesshomaru out of the throne room to Jaken’s voice.

“The King is coming! The King is coming!”

The gaggle ran to the ramparts to see what Jaken had reported. 

At a distance from the city gates, a carriage with a royal banner was making its way to the city.

\-----------------#---

The royal family, Rin, Shako and Sango gathered at the front of the palace to welcome home the king.

The courtiers, guards, and castle staff lined the courtyard. Banners and pennants were unfurled with the great dog demon’s symbol. Several trumpeters blasted the king’s fanfare as his carriage rolled through the castle gates. Everyone bowed except Sesshomaru who kept an eagle eye on his family and court. Once he got the smell of his father, he too bowed.

Toga laughed joyfully as he exited the carriage and walked to Sesshomaru’s place on the steps.

“My son! You bring this old man joy! My, are those darling children my grandchildren?” He bent on one knee to receive them.

Inuyasha had been whispering to the children that this was their grandpa. He had been making up stories about him from their infancy. They were fascinated with the stories and often asked when they would get to meet their grandpa. Until now Inuyasha would just say, “later”. Today he whispered, “He’s your grandpa. Go, say hello!”

Mamoruichi looked carefully at the king. After being assured he was kin, the prince walked gracefully to meet his grandpa.

Ai watched her brother. She raced to his side and started jumping up and down.

“Hold me, peas Granpa!”

Her golden puppy eyes were his undoing and the king melted like putty in her hands.

After the twins had glued themselves on the king, he turned to his son.

“Who is this lovely hanyou, my boy?”

Turning to Inuyasha, he bowed. “You are as beautiful as Sesshomaru’s mother.”

Inuyasha scratched an ear and examined the king. Turning to Sesshomaru, he asked, “Your dad knows I’m a guy, right?”

Covering her mouth, Rin tee-heed.

“Inuyasha, I believe I’ve used the same words to describe you too, my lovely, beautiful mate.”

Inuyasha blushed.

Toga laughed.

At the same time a reunion of a different kind was occurring.

Miroku had been slow to get out of the carriage. They had heard that Sango and the prince were engaged but they were too far away to make it back in time for the wedding. Miroku was not looking forward to seeing the love of his life in the arms of another. In fact, he was preparing to leave the kingdom to seek his place elsewhere.

Sango and Shako stood waiting for the monk. But when he did not appear, they walked to the carriage.

“Miroku? Where are you?” Sango called as she started to open the door.

Miroku cringed. He would have to face this heartbreak with a brave face. He took a deep breath and exited the carriage just as Sango grabbed the door.

The door hit her in the face, and she fell on her bottom.

Shako rushed to her side.

“OH NO! Your highness! I’m so sorry,” the monk pleaded as he got down on his knees to help her. 

She grabbed him and pulled him to her, hugging and kissing him.

Miroku scrambled away.

“YOUR MAJESTY!” he covered his lips aghast.

Shako and Sango laughed.

Miroku looked shocked. He fell prostate as Prince Sesshomaru glided over.

“My Prince! Forgive this monk. Please.” The monk trembled in fear.

“Monk Miroku, rise and face your prince this instant,” King Toga commanded.

The monk had no choice but to do as commanded.

“My dear companion, I believe we were misled. As we pulled into the courtyard, I smelled my son and his family. Forgive this one for not sharing my observations. Take a look around you. What do you see?”

Miroku braved his fears and looked at the half circle now surrounding him. To his immediate right were two white-headed three-year-old demons. They could be Sango and Sesshomaru’s offspring. He bowed to the twins.

They looked at him questioningly. Then they turned to their papa.

“Papa, who’s the funny man?”

Miroku jerked his head as he heard a familiar voice.

“That guy is Lady Sango’s boyfriend,” Inuyasha was saying as he pointed to the monk.

Miroku looked in disbelief at the former handyman. “You’re—you’re—you’re—” Miroku stuttered, his mouth open.

“What!” Inuyasha put his hands on his hips purposely accentuating his baby bump, “Pregnant? A birther? Mated to this good-looking guy? Lucky? What?”

Miroku stared and then pulled his tongue back in his mouth. “You’re actually pretty when you get cleaned up.”

Everyone laughed.

Then Shako took a minute to further clarify everyone’s status.

Sango waited for the quick briefing and then jumped on the monk, covering him in kisses.

\-----------------#--

The group moved their reunion into the privacy of the family wing. After a couple of hours, they were invited to the dining room. Sesshomaru started to move from the head of the table but King Toga put a hand on his shoulder.

“If it’s all the same with you, son, I’d like to sit with the twins.”

The twins were excited and drug him to their places and put him between them.

Dinner was a joyous time, and many stories were shared.

\----#-- 

It was late when the group broke up to go to bed. Toga and Sesshomaru carried the twins to their rooms; Inuyasha waddling behind, Rin in hand. Suddenly he stopped.

“Rin, we need to go to the medical wing.”

\----#----

The two of them arrived at the medical wing just as Inuyasha’s water broke and he felt the need to push. Panting he pointed, “Rin (pant) Get (pant, pant) Sess (pant)-ho (pant) -maru.”

“AAAAH,” he cried out.

Rin ran quickly to Sesshomaru.

“Quick, the baby’s coming.”

The prince flew.

Inuyasha was taking a second breath to push again when Sesshomaru raced into the room.

The doctor looked up.

“Want to catch this one, my prince?”

Heart racing, the great dog demon positioned himself. One hand on the perineum and the other on the infant he guided the infant’s head through the birth opening. The baby was beautiful. Sesshomaru was transfixed.

“Keep going Inuyasha,” he heard the doctor coach his mate. “We just have to deliver its shoulders.”

On the next push, the shoulders delivered, and the infant slipped into his father’s waiting hands.

Sesshomaru held the infant high for Inuyasha to see.

“He’s a boy!” Sesshomaru proudly announced. He stood and walked their newest son to his husband’s side. They were studying his face when Inuyasha pushed again.

“It’s just afterbirth,” Inuyasha said as he reassured Sesshomaru.

“No, it’s not, my lords,” smiled the doctor. “Another set of twins!”

Sesshomaru slid back into position. This time he delivered his son without help from the doctor. 

These twins were identical. No one could tell them apart --a trick they used quite often as they aged. But that’s another story.

\---------#---

The kingdom celebrated the birth of the twins and the return of the king at the same time. In front of all his citizens King Toga enthusiastically abdicated the throne to Sesshomaru. He had planned this ahead with Jaken. As soon as he made his declaration, banners dropped, trumpets blared, balloons flew, and the oldest twins came out carrying a scepter and a crown. That’s how the celebration transformed into a coronation ceremony. Jaken was especially proud of this event. The proud imp stood quietly in the sidelines observing.

Inuyasha had wondered where the imp was. When he saw the imp in the background he whispered to his mate.

Sesshomaru stepped up to the crowd.

“I would like to take a moment and thank my staff for this lovely event, in specific, Tutor Jaken.”

The crowd applauded. The children cheered. 

Tears leaked from the old imp’s eyes and he bowed to his king.

\---------#---

Several weeks later Miroku asked Shako’s permission to marry his daughter.

Inuyasha acted as best man and Rin as maid of honor. It was a lovely ceremony.

\----------#---

The kingdom flourished for years. More children joined the Inu pack, some singlets, others were twins. Miroku tried to keep up until Sango nearly died in childbirth and then he adopted a more restrained approach. They were content with five children.

Rin loved all the children. She would pat her brother’s baby bump and tell her nieces and nephews stories. King Toga would often join them to play games.

King Toga spied a young guard making eyes with the young woman and casually asked who the young man was.

“Kohaku,” Rin replied quickly.

Toga made a point of mentioning it to Inuyasha and he invited the boy to “a conversation”. Although frightened initially at the summoning, Kohaku made a good impression and soon Rin and Kohaku were united in marital bliss.

\-------------#----

Some years later when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were snuggling, relaxing in the family wing, some of their children raced in arguing.

Looking at each other questioningly, Sesshomaru cleared his voice.

“Father! Tell him I’m not lying.”

“Papa! It’s not true!”

The verbal battle continued until Inuyasha whistled.

All noise stopped. The children covered their ears.

Inuyasha settled in next to Sesshomaru. “Your turn.”

“One at a time, starting with you,” Sesshomaru pointed at the child who walked in first.

“Father, you were spoiled.”

Sesshomaru waited for the other shoe to drop.

The other children fidgeted as they waited their turn.

Inuyasha snorted. “Yeh, your point?”

The other children roared “NO!”. It was a cacophony of noise.

Failing to get the kids’ attention, the patriarchs started making out.

“Oh, Gross!”

“Papa!”

“Father”

“My eyes, my eyes!” and other groans from their children made them laugh. They pulled apart.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and then at the pups. “You are all spoiled. What’s the issue?”

The youngest in the crowd started crying.

“I don’t want to be spoiled,” she bawled. “I don’t want to stink!”

Her sister attempted to console her.

“Will someone explain what is going on?” Sesshomaru leaned forward.

Inuyasha went to their littlest and pulled her into his arms. Her sobs slowed to gasps.

“Father, I heard Totosai say you were spoiled when you were a child. I asked him why he said that, and he laughed and said so were we. We all took it as an insult. She took it exceptionally hard.”

“She’s three and doesn’t understand like you. I imagine she thinks spoiled means like spoiled food. Right, sweetie?”

The toddler nodded her head into her papa’s chest.

“But Papa it’s bad to be spoiled.”

“Says who?”

All the pups looked wide-eyed in surprise at their papa.

“Your father was spoiled but he’s wonderful, don’t you agree? Children, to me there are two types of being spoiled. One way of being spoiled is out of love. We parents love you so much we want to give you all that you desire. We want you to know you are extra special. The second way of being spoiled involves desiring things you don’t need simply out of greed, envy, lust, or spite.”

Sesshomaru stood next to his mate and put an arm around his waist.

“We all are spoiled out of love. Me, the most. I look around and see all your beautiful faces and feel your hugs and I know that I am spoiled. Now don’t you have other things to do. I want to spoil your papa for a bit.”

“I know what that means. Let’s get out of here. Come on. Maybe we can play a game with Rin.”

The gaggle of children laughed as they exited the room.

Sesshomaru sat back down and pulled Inuyasha into his lap. “I believe you said you were going to spoil me,” Inuyasha whispered in Sesshomaru’s ear as he nibbled the point.

“What does the hanyou with everything desire?” Sesshomaru bucked his hips gently against his mate’s ass.

“I would like –(pssst, pssst),” panted Inuyasha as Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou’s ear into his mouth. “Oh, yeah, baby, just like that. Oh Kami! Oh baby!”

“A baby? I can arrange that,” Sesshomaru mouthed as he phased the two into their room.

“Spoiled,” sighed Inuyasha happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it! Until our next adventure!


End file.
